1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a dish washing machine which may include a spray nozzle fixed to one side of a washing tub and a vane movably provided in the washing tub to reflect washing water sprayed from the spray nozzle toward dishes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dish washing machine generally refers to a home or commercial appliance which may include a main body having a washing tub therein, a basket configured to store dishes, a sump configured to store washing water, a spray nozzle configured to spray the washing water, and a pump configured to supply the washing water in the sump to the spray nozzle, and sprays the high-pressure washing water onto the dishes to wash the dishes.
In general, a dish washing machine adopts a rotor type spray structure having a rotating spray nozzle. The rotating nozzle sprays washing water while rotating by hydraulic pressure. Since the rotating nozzle sprays the washing water within a range of a radius of rotation thereof, a region in which no washing water is sprayed may be generated. Thus, a so-called linear type spray structure has been proposed such that the region in which no washing water is sprayed is not generated.
The linear type spray structure may include a stationary nozzle fixed to one side of a washing tub and a vane which reflects washing water sprayed from the stationary spray nozzle toward dishes while moving in the washing tub, thereby spraying the washing water throughout an entire region of the washing tub according to movement of the vane which includes a reflective plate.
The stationary nozzle may have a plurality of spray holes which are horizontally arranged in the washing tub and may be fixed to a rear wall of the washing tub. The vane may horizontally extend in the washing tub so as to reflect the washing water sprayed from the plurality of spray holes, and may be provided so as to linearly reciprocate in the horizontal direction of the washing tub.
The linear type spray structure further may include a drive device which may drive the vane. The drive device may be realized in various manners. For example, the drive device may include a motor, a belt connected to the motor to transfer a driving force to the vane, and a rail configured to guide movement of the vane, and may be provided such that the vane moves on the rail while the belt rotates when the motor is driven.
In a distribution device which distributes washing water stored in a sump to spray nozzles, the linear type spray structure may be provided with a distribution device having a different structure from that provided in the rotor type spray structure.
When the spray nozzle disposed at a lower portion of the washing tub corresponds to a rotating nozzle, the distribution device may have an outlet provided facing upward. Consequently, the length of a passage through which the outlet of the distribution device is connected to the rotating nozzle may be shortened and a pressure loss of washing water may be minimized.
On the other hand, when the spray nozzle disposed at the lower portion of the washing tub is a stationary nozzle, an outlet of the distribution device need not be provided facing upward since the stationary nozzle is arranged adjacent to the rear wall of the washing tub. If the outlet of the distribution device is provided to be directed upward, a passage through which the outlet of the distribution device is connected to the stationary nozzle has to be bent rearward immediately from the outlet of the distribution device. For this reason, a pressure loss of washing water may be increased.
Meanwhile, since the linear type spray structure has stationary spray nozzles, divided washing in which washing water is sprayed to only a partial region of the washing tub may be performed by distributing the washing water to only a portion of the entire spray nozzles.